Yulin
Yulin is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Population of 2000 * Produce 10 racks of weapons in one year * 1500 people in Elegant Dwelling or better Summary If you are playing the missions in chronological order, this will be the first desert based mission in the campaign. Desert maps have their own challenges, which include an extremely limited water table and poor cropland. As a result, you can now irrigate your farmland to improve the yield's produced, which is very important for arid climes like this: humid or temperate climates do not really need irrigation since they have good water table. The mission briefing hints at large invasions or attacks against the city. If you can build a fort and have some troops in it within a couple of years, there are no invasions at all. Since you can only build a single fort, it's important to get it staffed and running fast. Of course, you can make the choice simply to ignore the hints and simply use gifts and bribes to keep the invaders at bay, but don't expect them to last. The fort will also be very useful in dealing with the Gobi Bears on this map, who have a habit of charging after your hunters and entering the city, causing widespread damage. Walls and Towers near spawn points should go a long way in curtailing these annoying bears. There are some requests from the Nomad Camps, so if you can fulfil their silk demands on time, you should be able to divert any attempts for attack. Obviously, if you like it hot, simply refuse their demands and fight, but expect to need towers and walls, as well as an Ancestral Hero, to defeat any invaders. You may be able to request troops from the city of Hao to assist, however. You'll notice the presence of trees on this map. Since there are no Logging Sheds available to be built, you can destroy most of them, but remember that some buildings might need trees for the Feng Shui element. To ensure that most of the precious water table space is preserved, build most of your housing into the desert areas, but remember that a couple of buildings need to be built wholly on the grass, so ensure that part of your housing block touches the grassland. Money making is a little troublesome here. Again, you can trade with Qufu and Anyang to import Jade and export Carved Jade, which should be enough to tide you over while you build up other industries. Salt, Bronzeware and Weapons will all be useful exports to keep you from going into debt, as will taxation but don't forget that you'll have to import the needed wood to have them work. You can also consider importing Silk and bartering to sell it on for a higher price, creating a profit. Meeting the population and housing goals should be fairly simple. You'll just have to ensure that the ore gatherers don't get assaulted by the bears to provide a steady stream of copper to the smelters to produce enough bronze and reach the weapons target. 16